The Crossing
The Crossing is the 28th novel written by Michael Connelly, the eighteenth to feature LAPD detective Harry Bosch and the sixth to feature Los Angeles defense attorney Mickey Haller. The book was released on 3 November 2015 in the United States and Canada, and on 5 November 2015 in the United Kingdom, Ireland, Australia and New Zealand. Development On 5 January 2015, a Facebook post announced that "a Harry Bosch/Mickey Haller novel" is currently being written by Michael Connelly, and is set to be released in "early November" of 2015. According to Connelly, the book will detail "the most dangerous case Harry will ever work." On 10 February 2015, Colette Bancroft of the Tampa Bay Times mentioned the title of the book as Connelly's next project, which the author claimed was "about two months behind." On 30 March 2015, the cover of the novel was revealed on Connelly's website and on Facebook. Synopsis Connelly's website lists the story's summary as: "Detective Harry Bosch has retired from the LAPD, but his half-brother, defense attorney Mickey Haller, needs his help. The murder rap against his client seems ironclad, but Mickey is sure it’s a setup. Though it goes against all his instincts, Bosch takes the case. With the secret help of his former LAPD partner Lucia Soto, he turns the investigation inside the police department. But as Bosch gets closer to discovering the truth, he makes himself a target." Amazon.co.uk lists the novel's synopsis as: "Six months ago, Harry Bosch left the LAPD before they could fire him, and then hired maverick Defense Attorney Mickey Haller to sue the department for forcing him out. Although it wasn't the way he wanted to go, Harry has to admit that being out of the game has its benefits. Until Mickey asks him to help on one of his cases, and suddenly Harry is back where he belongs, right in the centre of a particularly puzzling murder mystery. The difference is, this time Harry is working for the defense, aiming to prevent the accused, Leland Foster, from being convicted. And not only does the prosecution seem to have a cast-iron case, but having crossed over to 'the dark side' as his former colleagues would put it, Harry is in danger of betraying the very principles he's lived by his whole career." Character name auction Connelly auctioned off the naming of a character in The Crossing on eBay. The fundraiser will benefit the Trinity Cafe, "a charitable restaurant for the homeless, hungry and food insecure in Tampa, Florida. The bidding ran until April 12th. References * The Crossing * Amazon.co.uk product page * Hachette Book Group page * Facebook post, 5 Jan 2015 * "Tampa's Michael Connelly brings 'Bosch' books to TV with Amazon Prime series," Colette Bancroft, Tampa Bay Times, 10 Feb 2015 * "'Bosch' TV series is inspired by Michael Connelly's book series," Molly Driscoll, The Christian Science Monitor, 17 Feb 2015 * Facebook post, 30 March 2015 * Facebook post, 2 April 2015 * "Get a character named for yourself in Michael Connelly's next book," Colette Bancroft, Tampa Bay Times, 3 April 2015 Crossing Crossing Crossing Crossing